The Final Stand
by Kayla.L.S
Summary: Experimental work.


_Hi all,_

_Long time Holby fan and fan fiction here. _

_I am about to go in to my second year (the joys of a part timer) of my MA for Screenwriting, one of our course leaders set us a task to broaden our horizons. That task is to take one/or part of our scripts and put it to story form & develop it further if possible. (It is a lot harder than I thought and sheer madness if you ask me, I feel like an undergrad again). _

_I have taken two scenes from my script and shall arch my story from there; these two sections form this first chapter. As I am so used to writing in script form, it is almost as if I appear rather laboured with adding the extra details that make a piece of text - so if it is a tad rusty, I am sorry. My dear beloved (an English teacher on half term nonetheless - hoping to avoid reading fictitious literacy for a week or so) found himself with the task of reading through my three drafts of this chapter. Subsequently, decided this as the best opener - he shall find himself in the doghouse if you lot think it is rubbish (not that I have told him I am posting this on the net). _

_Therefore, I am giving this a go, and shall continue with it, if I get some good reviews. However, updates may come a little slow, I am writing a short play for the local youth groups amateur dramatic society, - and I am still in shock that they asked me back as a writer. I am also off on retreat in April, so we shall see what happens!_

_I have rambled long enough; let us get to the story._

* * *

"... Further to conclude you are now suspended until investigations are complete" Guy's face did not change from his usual blank, yet smug expression. Internally, he appeared to get a kick from this experience.

Ric scoffed, "I'd rather jump than find myself screwed over by the NHS _once_ again"

"Running away is just going to implode your guilt"

"Guilt that I do not have" Ric affirmed, and that was the truth, he knew he had done nothing wrong.

Guy shrugged off his comment, "You will need to attend for an audience before the Board next Tuesday. However, other than that instance, you are, from this moment no longer allowed on Hospital Grounds."

Screwing his face in complete disgust, Ric stood up he felt humiliated, embarrassed, that this of all things could happen to him. Yet the system was against him. He said nothing else of the matter and left the CEO's office, this was the final blow, the final stand. Ric was not sure his career would recover from this.

Serena Campbell, the Deputy Chief Executive of Holby City Hospital, a woman who was never afraid to speak her mind had been very quiet for the past fifty minutes whilst Guy dealt Ric the formalities. Her icy glare fell upon Guy, speaking everything that she felt about Ric's situation.

"_What_?" He asked, almost pretending he did not know why she was so angry.

"Do you not think that you were a little harsh?"

"It is formalities Serena, not something; I can ignore"

"You and I both know, it is a load of bullshit. Ric did _nothing_ wrong"

"We don't know that"

"Ric, would never use sexual coercion against a patient to force them in to receiving treatment"

"Complaint made, paperwork filed, the GMC are now involved, it's now out of my hands"

"You are just going to let them hang Ric out to dry"

"If he is innocent, I will dutifully apologise. _However_, the severity regarding this allegation, I feel unable to offer Ric the support"

"I always knew you were a bastard" Serena remarked, she had seen more than one colourful side to Guy's personality. He would often drop colleagues with a shot when it suited him; it was always his way or no way. "If you won't support Ric, than I will"

"On your head, be it. I will not feel obliged to work with you on this one Serena. Ric goes down, so do you"

Serena expressed a look of disbelief. Guy could not be serious could he? "I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

" You know what I said. We can either work together on this, as a team. You as my Deputy, my trusted one, or you can back Ric, lose any chance of eventually becoming CEO, and lose your job"

Harsh words from the horse's mouth. Serena found herself in silence once again, her career was vastly important to her. She lived to work. Made sacrifices in her personal life just for her career. However, Ric was her friend, a dear friend and after the year she had, a good friend was what she needed, and now he was in need of friendship and support. For the first time in her life, her career was going to take a backseat. "Fine" she muttered, before making the shocking revelation, "Ric has my full support"

Guy looked at her in surprise, he could not work her out, Serena always seemed dead set on becoming the woman at the top and she was going to throw it away out of loyalty for a colleague. Yet, this reaction from Serena served as a good one. He wanted Serena out the way, she stood as a huge threat to his own career, one slip up from him, and she will be top dog. But now, Serena was going against her own rules, Guy found it almost laughable as he watched her leave his office the mighty Queen Campbell's reign could almost be over. Be it at the cost of supporting colleague's reckless actions, but nonetheless, Serena was going down.

* * *

Coming to the end to a very long shift, Serena Campbell found herself feeling exhausted, without Ric's presence on AAU and still no replacement for Michael Spence, Serena constantly chased tails between both wards. Serena knew she was not getting any younger and as much as she liked to see herself still in the game, she felt tired, she had felt tired for weeks. Guy constantly dumped the real CEO work on her, whilst he breezed around like God's gift taking all the credit.

He now expected her to back him over these ludicrous allegations about Ric and a young patient on AAU. She knew from the off that she did not need to question Ric's innocence; he was, without any doubt, no foul play on his part.

Regardless of protocols, Serena hoped that next week's meeting with the Board will shed some positive light on the situation, especially for Ric - he was the best surgeon in this Hospital, they couldn't afford to lose him, in truth they couldn't afford for him to have a guilty verdict.

She did not want to lose Ric, he had been such a good friend to her, and she knew what a fantastic surgeon he is. Today had been the first time she had become aware of this complaint against Ric; it was the first time Ric found himself aware of it too. Serena figured that this was something they needed to talk over, work out the facts, and find the truth, the real truth.

For the past ten minutes, she had tried to call him several times but with no avail. Giving up on the idea, Serena decided to head to Albie's for a much-needed glass of Shiraz. Tired as she may feel, she was never too tired for a glass of her favourite Red Wine.

Sitting at the bar, she swivelled around in her chair and looked out towards her surroundings. The place appeared empty, except for a figure she spotted in the corner of the bar. It was Ric, he sat with a glass of Whiskey and a dejected expression upon his face, and it seemed he had been here since the latter part of the afternoon.

Pulling a chair round, she sat herself beside him, he just looked at her, questioning her motives. Naturally, he knew Serena was here to drink - that was always a given, what he really wanted to know was why she was here, sat beside him, with that look of wonder upon her face.

"What you drinking to?" She asks innocently, as if not to suggest anything could be wrong.

"End of my career" Ric replies in an all too familiar grouchy manner, "You?"

"Oh, you know the usual, Guy Self being an arrogant tosser. If I give you my _full_ backing over this heinous accusation, I stand at risk of losing my job. I help throw you to the lions and my job is as good as houses"

Ric could feel what was coming; Serena was here to tell him that her career means more to her than their friendship. It was classic Serena behaviour; it often made him question how and why he became friends with Serena in the first place. "Ah, I knew you had a motive for being here, well its fine. I don't"

"_Ric_" Serena interjected rather loudly, causing the already quiet room to full blow silence. This prompted Serena to look back at the Barman who only looked to eager to hear what was going on; once again, her icy glare came out to play, leaving the poor man feeling a little terrified. "Why must you always jump to conclusions?"

"I am following your natural line of thought, Career before friends... Family..."

"Not this time"

"See, typical Serena, always..." Ric paused, and thought for a moment, did he actually hear correctly? "What are you saying, you?"

" I am giving you my full support" She replied as her hand found itself over his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Why?"

"Because, I believe you" Serena stated, and that was true. She did believe Ric, she could see from his face he had done nothing of the sorts regarding ill practise and abusing his position as a Consultant. Unlike the complicated situation with Lilah Birdwood eighteen months ago, in which Ric technically committed foul play. Serena had that gut instinct feeling that someone was maliciously setting up Ric. ".. And it is what friends do"

"What about your career?" Ric had to ask, as it still felt like a bizarre move on her part.

"If Guy is stupid enough to risk losing two of his top surgeons then so be it. Board will not stand for his omissions, and I know I have nothing to lose, _neither_ do you"

"Apart from my dignity, my reputation" Ric slipped his hand away from Serena.

"You'll recover from it." Serena sounded hopeful, "Those who fail to see past the accusation are not worthy of your expertise."

"Humph" Ric grunted as he finished the rest of his whiskey, "I'm outta here"

It was not that he did not feel grateful for Serena's support, he was truly grateful. He just found this as one blow too many, without trying to sound egotistical, Ric knew he was worth more than that, he did not need to stand for these accusations that saw him suspended. Yet, there was nothing else Ric could do, no other hospital in their rights minds would take Ric on with a GMC investigation in tow. Running away felt like the perfect solution, but he had nowhere to run.

Without saying another word, Ric left, the weight of the world bearing on his shoulders. Serena watched as he, left Albie's and exhaled heavily, that man was truly complicated.


End file.
